


The Blackest Heart

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Pre-series): There were things Lincoln wasn't supposed to see…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blackest Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Michael/Lincoln, unwilling desire, for [](http://realpestilence.livejournal.com/profile)[realpestilence](http://realpestilence.livejournal.com/). Also for [](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic100](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/), this is "Black."

x-x-x-x-x

There were things Lincoln wasn't supposed to see. That never stopped him from looking:

Michael, under the bleachers with the basketball team's captain, eyes glassy and lips swollen from the fervor of forbidden kisses.

Michael, ushering a man out of the apartment, where the telltale scents of sweat and semen would be waiting.

Michael, following someone into an alley, his lazy posture a lie compared to the unwavering intensity of his eyes.

Lincoln watched, his soul as black as the shadows that hid him.

Michael's secrets didn't bother him as much as Michael doing all those things with _someone else_.

 

_\----- fin -----_


End file.
